Love at First Cry
by MaxFang4life
Summary: Jaydea is harassed by Denzel. Who won't leave her alone. She is saved by a boy she barely evens know. Trey he is the perfect boy that every girl wants. Jaydea might just be lucky and get him if Denzel doesn't get on the way. Future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow readers this my first story thanks for reading**

Hi, my name is Jaydea Carter. Right now I am heading to a party I know nothing about or what it's for. I guess I should tell you about myself I have average brown eyes, average length brown hair, and I am 5'5''. I'm just an average 14-year-old. Ok back to the story.

When finally got to the house I walk greeted everybody all the boring stuff until, I laid eyes on him.

He had the curly hair I have ever seen, cutest hazel eyes, a lot taller than me. He was muscular and much toned. I instantly fell in love. I needed to get to know him.

**Trey's Pov **

Geez this party is so boring there is no one here but, Denzel and I had enough of him. That is until I saw her standing waving to the other people there. Then she turns and froze looking at me. Right then she started walking towards me. I panicked and my palms were getting sweaty. I didn't want to shake her hand with sweaty palms. I wiped hand real quick and look up there she was wow she beautiful.

"Wow you're even pretty in person," I blurted out. Shit. She giggled wow she has a cute laughed

"Hi my name is Jaydea, yours?" She asked.

"Umm… My name is… Um oh yeah Trey," I stuttered. Shit I am screwed. She laughed again my heart flutter ugh I am turning into a girl.

"Hey you want to go into Denzel's Room?" She asked.

**Jaydea's Pov **

He nodded and head toward Denzel's room. Ugh damn Denzel is in there. Denzel has some sort of schoolboy crush ever since I met him.

"Hey babe, how was your day," He cooed

"Good till I found out you were here," I spat.

"Oh babe you know what this," he said gesturing to himself

"Ugh you're so full of it," I said rolling my eyes

Then he started closing me into the corner. Damn it not this again.

"Hey babe how 'bout you cut this shit out and come with somewhere special," he said sexually

Just not sexy enough for me. I shook my head no. He grabbed my wrist hard and yanked it to towards the bathroom.

"Please leave me alone Denz," I cried

"Ooh babe I like that nickname, come on babe you know you want me," he pouted

"Leave her alone she doesn't want to go," a familiar voice shouted

Trey, I totally forgot he was in here.

"Trey shut the fuck up and get out," Denz yelled

Trey pushed Denzel out the way and grabbed me out the room. I followed in to the computer room. We sat down silently.

"Thanks," I muttered

"No problem. Oh Jadie don't cry," he said softly. What. I hadn't been crying, I felt my face and indeed there was tears going down my face.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I sniffled. Trey got up and walked over to me and lifted my head to wipe my tears.

"Why are you doing this to me? I barley even know you. Everybody just thinks of some way to get some," I asked

"I really don't know and you don't need to know me. I don't think of you as a way of getting some. You are very beautiful, kind, and deserve to be treated like that," He said wiping more of my tears.

He picked me up and put me on his lap and I cried into the shoulder of a guy I met ten minutes ago but, it feels like I have known him forever. By the time our little crying session was over it was time to leave.

"Bye and thank you for everything. Oh yeah one more thing," I said and walked back over to him. I leaned down and kissed on his cheek. I pulled to find a very red Trey. I got a pen and wrote my number on his arm. He smiled and waved as walk out of the room only to run into trouble. Denzel

"Hey babe, you thought that little punk, Trey could save you. Well to babe he isn't here," He purred into my ear.

"Leave me alone Denzel I don't like you," I spat.

"Oh babe playing hard to get," he said. He pushed me against the walled but I took this as an opportunity as a time to get away and need him in the place where the sun don't shine and ran outside into the safety of my car

When I got home to find I text from Trey.

**Thanks for reading tell me how it was Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Park

**Hey babies sorry i couldn't wait until Friday so I decided to post this as a present for you guys!**

When I got home I found a text from Trey. (**Trey,**_ Jaydea_)

**Hey Angel you ok**

_Yeah I'm fine like the nickname_

**Thanks what r u doing**

_just laying in my bed_

**oh ditto did anything happen when you left the computer room**

_umm well he cornered me and tried to kiss me but I need him where the sun don't shine_

**Good job Angel**

_trey I am getting tried Good Night thanks again for everything _

**Np good night angel**

The next morning

"Mom I am heading to the park," I yelled upstairs

"Ok baby bye," She yelled back

I walked out the door with my book.

**Trey's Pov**

As I headed to the park and then I saw her, her as in Jaydea. I ran up to her planning on scaring her.

"Boo," I yelled and tickled her sides.

"AHH who is it," She screamed. She turned around to see me.

"Oh hi Trey what are you doing here," She asked. Oh god she is cute when she scared

"Well I live here, Duh," I said back. I saw her tense up when I touch her shoulder

"Hey what is wrong," I said remove my hand. I need to find out what's wrong. I can't seeing her hurt. What is wrong with me I barley even know here.

**Jaydea's Pov**

Oh shit I don't really want to talk about my dad. He really wasn't the greatest dad. I guess Trey noticed and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Hey you don't have to tell me its ok," He reassured me. I nodded and kept walking.

"Trey you want to play 21 question?" I asked. He nodded and asked what my favorite color was. I said pink he said blue.

This went on until we got to the park. I and Trey are nothing alike but, I guess opposites do attract. Trey went over to play basketball I sat down at the bench and watched. The way his muscle flexed when he was about to shoot. Damn he was sexy. He turned to me and winked. I laughed and waved. Going back to my book. Then I look up as I heard footstep thinking it was Trey, but then I found you guessed Denzel

"Hey babe what you doing here," he asked.

"I am here with umm… Trey," I stuttered. What was he going to say?

"Didn't say not to hang out with that punk," He grunted.

"Can you just leave me alone," I asked. I don't want anything to do with him all he wants is sex.

"Come on babe can't you just coöperate," He slurred. I shuttered at how close he was. Where is Trey? Then Denzel pulled me off the bench and over to a tree. Oh shit this isn't going go well is it? I winced when he pushed me up against the tree.

**Trey's Pov **

I looked over to the bench where Jaydea to find her book thrown down and her missing. Looked around to find her being dragged by no other than Denzel Burkett. God damn now I was mad can't he take a hint. I stomped over to him and Jaydea. I throwed him off of Jaydea and started pounding him in face. WHAM! BLAM! KAPOW! I was about to keep going until I heard…

"Oh God! Please stop Trey," Jaydea screamed. I stopped and looked at her there was fear in her eyes. Oh god I fucked up. I walked over to here and raised my arm she flinched. On no now's she scared. I came to give her hug she stepped back.

"Oh angel it's ok everything will be ok," I said

"No it won't you guys are monsters both of you," she cried Then she ran away. This all Denzel fucking fault.

**Jaydea's Pov**

Oh god that was scary I couldn't handle so I ran away. That's what my dad did to all my other boyfriends he killed he just kept hitting them until. I can't take. I broke down crying. Crying myself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading i want at last 4 reviews plz i will start working on the next chapter bc i am so bored until next time babies! Love Ya**


	3. Chapter 3: The Football Game

**Hey babies how your weekend was good, bad, or just normal. Enjoy the story**

**Trey POV**

I left Denzel on the floor and started headed back home.

"Hey dad I am back," I yelled

"Hey kiddo how was your day,"

"Well it was ok,"

"You want to talk about it,"

"Nah its ok," With he left back to the kitchen. I looked into my parents, mom was in there sleeping. I step back and closed the door. I went to my room and grabbed my phone to texts Jaydea.

**Jaydea POV**

I was awakening by my phone vibrating from under my pillow. Trey had sent me 25 messages, consisted of "angel plz answer" or "Jaydea I fucked up I'm sorry". I texted him back. (_Jaydea_, **Trey**)

_Trey its ok I just got scared I am fine_

**Angel omg I am sorry about how I acted I just so caught up in the moment and I couldn't stop**

_Trey it is ok r u doing anything_

**No why u wanna do something**

_I was thinking we could get ice cream or something_

**Ok sounds good so it's a date**

_Lol yeah I guess so_

**See u later angel**

_Bye_

* * *

**(AN: just wanted to try out the line break no reason for it being here)**_  
_

I put my phone on the charger and got ready. I put on a red fitted crop top that said "what position?" And a short plaid skirt. I finished it off with my red high-tops converse. I went into my bathroom and started my makeup and hair. I put on a little eye shadow and some red lipstick. Oh yeah my mom doesn't know I should probably tell her.

"Mom I am going on a date tonight. Is that fine?"

"Yeah baby just be home by curfew,"

At that movement the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs, only to find my mom had beaten me to it. She was there talking to Trey. Uh-Oh this isn't going to go well.

**Trey's POV**

I was talking to Jaydea's mom when we heard some walk from down from the stairs. Damn she looks sexy. I got up and joined her.

I whispered in her ear," You look good," at this point left the room mutter something like she growing up to fast.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said I gave her a smile back. We started to walk towards the door.

**Jaydea's Pov**

Oh… My … Gosh

Trey looked so good in his blue polo shirt showing off his muscle. When we got to the driveway I froze.

"Trey what is that?" I sutured. He smirked.

"It's my motorcycle Angel," He replied coolly. He gestured for me to get on. I shook my head he only laughed like it was a joke.

"This is no laughing matter I am not getting on that death trap," He only laughed more.

"Come on angel I got you," He grabbed my hand and pulled it toward the motorcycle. I got on; he got on in front of me.

"Hold On!" He yelled. I clutched his torso with my dear life. As began to get used to the deathtrap, it felt amazing the wind blowing through my hair the cars we zoomed by like a flash of lighting. I loved it. When we finally got there I got there I hopped of the motorcycle. I patted down my skirt and looked up we were at Jaxson's. I squealed and hugged Trey.

"Oh my gosh I love this place so much,"

"Good because that where going so I hope you enjoy,"

We walked in and Trey got our table. The guy in the booth looked at me and his eyes stared at my breast. What a perv. Trey glared at him and wrapped he arm around my waist. The guy coughed and removed his gaze.

"Umm… I am guessing table for two," he stuttered. And I nodded smirking at him.

"Right this way," he leaded a table in the middle of the room and left to get a waiter.

"Well you seem very protective," I laughed. He blushed and looked to the ground.

"Sorry, I just want anyone to take you away from me," he said. It was my turn to blush.

Then a waitress around her mid-thirties came up to our table

"Hi my name is Diana and I will be your waitress from today, "she said way too perky for my liking. I looked at the menu.

"I guess I am going to have two scoops. One of cotton candy and the other cookie dough,"

"Ok and you," She said pointing to Trey.

"I will have a banana split," Trey said still looking at the menu. Diana left to the kitchen.

"I see your not one of those girls who order low-fat yogurt parfait," He said looking up from the menu. I blushed.

"I have a fast metabolism," I said matter- of- factly

"Not saying that as a bad thing,"

The date went by really fast but I enjoyed none the less. We talked about everything, college, dream careers, future stuff. Then we got back on the motorcycle. We got back to my house with fifteen minutes to spare.

"I had really good time tonight," I giggled.

"Me too, I hope we could do it again sometimes," he said.

"Yeah we should, we could go mini golf-"I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him back the kiss was full of passion and love. He pulled back I almost groaned. His face was a bright pink still flushed from our kiss.

"I should get going, "he said. I nodded too startled too talk. He ran down my walkway and waved at me. I unlocked the door and went upstairs and change into my pjs. I crawled into my bed with a smile on my face from the great night I just shared with the possible love of my life.

**(AN: Fin how did you like in the next chapter I will put more Denzel harassment, I want to thank midnight crescent for following this story! Bye P.S REVIEW!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to text from Trey. (**Trey**, _Jaydea_)

**Good Morning Beautiful**

_Hey Tre-Tre_

**New Nickname ily**

_Yah I just thought of it_

**Hey u have any plans for 2day?**

_No why_

**I was wonder if u wanted to come to my football game**

_Sure what r ur team colors?_

**Blue and Silver be there at 4**

_I will show the most sprit out there_

**Lol ok see u l8tr**

_Kk bye love u_

**Love u 2**

I climbed out of bed and hoped into the shower. Letting the hot water overwhelm my dirty skin. After spending 20 minutes in the shower I got out and dried my hair. Hmm maybe I will leave it curly. I went over to my closet to pick out an outfit. I put on a put on a loose-fitting blue shirt that had cheerleader in sparkly letters. Then put on some shorty shorts and grabbed my silver converse. Then I went to the bathroom to grab my blue bandana and tied it across my curly hair. I walked downstairs and grabbed some cereal. My mom was sitting on the counter.

"Hey mom can I go to Trey football game at 4," I asked

"Yah but come home before 7 Denzel and his family are coming over,"

"Ugh mom really,"

"Hey just because you don't like Denzel doesn't mean I have to not like his parents," she said.

"Fine, well I am going to walk over to the field," My mom nodded and went upstairs.

I walked out the door and headed to the park. I got there I could see the boys doing a before game practice. I went and sat at the top of the bleachers. I was staring into the sky until I felt something at the bottom of my feet. I looked and saw a football at my feet. I smirked and picked it up. I looked up to see Trey smiling at me. I threw back the ball. Trey came into the stands and sat next to me.

"Hey Jaydea, I see you came ready," He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"I told you, I think you should get back to the guys," I said gesturing to the guys screaming Trey's name

"Yeah I guess," He said going back down to the guys.

Oh my good Trey looks so hot in his uniform. I just want to put it on and let him kiss my body. _No bad Jaydea that is bad._ Stupid voice I hate when it is right I can't let Trey take advantage of me like Denzel did

_Flashback_

"_You little bitch. I said take of your clothes," Denzel yelled. I whimpered as he raised a hand a slapped my check. It had stung just like all the other times he had slapped me._

"_Denzel you said you loved me," I cried_

"_I do, but you have to listen to me," he said touching my bruised cheek._

"_Now take off your clothes," he whispered._

My flashback was interrupted by the crowd screaming. What happened, oh my bf just got a touchdown. I started cheering with them.

We were 32-32, ten seconds left, ten yards from the goal. Trey threw the ball to number five and he took off. He passed the touchdown and I went wild. I ran on to the field and ran to Trey.

"We won, we won, we won," I cheered.

"Yeah baby you were my lucky charm," I blushed and jumped on his back. I could hear the boys in the back whisper if he was her boyfriend and saying I hope not she hot. I turned and smirked, "Sorry boys, I am taken." I gave Trey a kiss on the cheek. That remind me I need to get home. I tapped Trey on the shoulder and he put me down.

"Tre-Tre can you take me home, I need to get to some dinner party with _Denzel_," I said and Trey tensed at the sound of Denzel's name.  
"Yeah sure angel, Let me put my gear away and tell my parents," he replied. I nodded and watch him run off to his parents. Aww! Parents I wished I had both of mine both my fucking Dad, ugh he doesn't even deserve to be called my dad, he such a dick all he did was ab-

Let me stop before I punch somebody eyes out. Right then Trey came back over to the locker room.

"Hey come on let's go," He said linking my arm.

"Trey do you have you motorcycle," I asked. He nodded and walked over to it.

I walked and found Mom cooking dinner. I went up stairs to freshen up. I bathed and put on a pink strapless mini dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and stopped around my mid-thighs. It was tight until it got to my waist and there it went like a school girl skirt. It had a little bow tied around my waist. I put on some nude heels. I put my hair in a bun and put a light pink bow that match the top of my dress.

I got downstairs and found the Burkett family sitting in the living room. I went over to where Denzel was sitting and sat over there and acting like I wanted to. Denzel put a hand on my bare knee.

"Trey if you don't get your hand off of my knee in the next five seconds I swear," I said through my clench teeth.

"In front of our families," he said smirked. I just glared at him. I swear if looks could kill, oh god Denzel would be so dead. Mom saw the tension between us and called for dinner. I sat next to Devin, Denzel little brother, he was so sweet and Denzel's Mother.

"Hi Jaydea I am turning 11 next Saturday. Want to come to my birthday party?" he asked. Why can't Denzel be like this?

"I would love to Devin. can I invite Trey?" he nodded and smiled

"Oh yeah can I also bring my cousin she is your age and I am sure you two would get along,"

"Sure that would be great," He said eating some mashed potatoes. I turned towards to the rest of the family and continued eating. Once everyone was done my mom said to take the boys upstairs. I showed Devin to our game room that used to be my dad's office but since he is gone...

I turned back to my room and saw Denzel sitting on my bed. I walked in and leaned on the closet door.

"Hey babe, I missed you can't to start school Monday,"

"Oh goody me to, especially since your going," I said sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," he smirk. I laughed

"Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm, you idiot," He pushed up against the wall hard with anger in his eyes. It didn't matter cause i wasn't scared of him anymore.

"What the fuck did you call me, bitch," he roared. I just laughed

"I called you a I-D-I-O-T, idiot," I chuckled. Denzel didn't find this funny because he became red. Then the worst happened he backhanded me hard. I fell to the and almost started crying but this jerk doesn't deserve my tears. I got up and walk over to him.

"Don't you ever say" SLAP!

"Aww! what did you say i couldn't hear you," I had two bruise on my cheek now and they were turning blue. Then Denzel left the room. I just stay there shock that he slapped me twice. I just crawled into bed and fell asleep too stunned to say anything

**Sorry I was took so long I was getting ready for school. It is the second day and I have homework. I will be starting another story.**


End file.
